Corporal Kelly
Corporal Kelly is an antagonist in the game Mark of the Ninja, and the right hand man of the first main antagonist, Karajan. He is the first "Boss" in the game. He is encountered with two snipers, and can be fairly difficult if you don't know what you're doing. Personality Kelly seems to be the likable boss type, knowing what he's doing, being logical about it and pretty fearless. He seems to be a good assault commander, as he successfully led the assault on Hisomu, however he's not as good at defence, leaving himself out in the open for attack and only having 2 snipers covering him. When talking to Karajan, Kelly has a respectful but direct approach, clearly stating what he wants and what's on his mind. He also obeys Karajan without question. Kelly is a great officer, strong, reliable and attentive. He always seems to know what he's doing and is hard to intimidate, but he knows well when he's in danger. History Judging by his accent, Kelly is of Australian origin. He is apparently aware of the existence of Azai and the Hisomu Clan prior to the events of the game. Kelly leads the assault on the Hisomu Clan in Ink & Dreams after they steal equipment from Hessian Services. He manages to capture Azai and torture him, and leaves two guards with him to dispose off of the clan master. Soon after, the Marked Ninja comes in and rescues his master. In The Fall of Hessian Tower, Kelly is the last enemy, his role being holding off the player as Karajan escapes. and killing him ends the mission. There's a seal for assassinating Kelly without raising an alarm. Strategy When up against Kelly, the player doesn't need to worry about having no sword due to having Path of Silence equipped - his death is a critical plot point and can be done even without a weapon. Since Kelly is protected by 2 Snipers who can see even in the dark, approaching Kelly directly is possibly one of the easiest ways to get yourself killed, as he can one-shot you if you have no life upgrades. He's also gonna kick through doors rather than open them and it appears the only way to kill him is to Disable him first. Recommended ways of disposing of him are: *You can use a spike mine to disable him. You need the light mines upgrade for this or he'll just hear, notice, and disable them no matter how far from him they land. And he prioritizes them over chasing after you. It won't kill him, but you can assassinate him easily as he won't recover. However, if you throw the mine too far, you will be exposing yourself to a sniper. Use a distraction item to lure Kelly out of his Sniper's range or block their line of sight with a Smoke Bomb, or just throw the toxic smoke bomb at him to disable him instantly. *You can kill the snipers by climbing the ledges they're sitting on, going through the vents and assassinating them normally/kicking them off the ledge. This will leave Kelly without backup. You have to break through the fuse boxes near snipers' positions, but they're far enough not to alert them. Doing so will disable some of the lasers, allow you to proceed, destroy the second box and then climb a beam above Kelly. If you use the Focus you'll see 4 breaking points you can dart to detach and drop on Kelly. It's broad enough to get him no matter where he is, and leave him Disabled and open for attack. Even if you fall with the beam that explodes upon impact, you'll be fine as long as you don't get in the way of sniper fire, if you haven't killed them. Category:Characters Category:Enemies